


WHY I STAY?

by hilson



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilson/pseuds/hilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>orphan's thoughts on his abusive savior and the society</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHY I STAY?

How dare you ask, why I stay?  
Yes he loves when I cry, scream and plead for mercy.  
I bleed a lot and break in his hands over and over again.  
He uses me for his pleasure and never cares about mine. I am just his tool.  
He controls my mind and body.I am always at his beck and call.  
However him, I respect because he saved me from the harsh outside world.  
In the streets you always passed me, with your noses turned in disgust.  
Looked at me with pity, but never raised a finger to help.  
Your children were not allowed near me, I was considered a vermin.  
You went to church to testify hoe you helped an orphan, which one? I have never received any.  
Once a pastor told me, "I am praying for you". Well I know that faith without action is dead.  
You were the ones who tried to rape me, sell organs. He saved me from you.  
He gave me food and shelter, when you all passed me all those years, never sparing a penny.  
You are just wolves in sheep clothing, least he is a wolf in his own skin.  
When he came to save me, I knew he was the devil; but I accepted him because is the only one who offered help.  
I signed a pact with a demon, because you were saints and couldn't associate with dirt.  
His eyes never show kindness, compassion or love, nevertheless they don't show useless pity and disgust.  
Now that I live in a mansion, you hear my screams of pain.  
Now that I am clean, you notice my wound and offer he; if only I testify against him.  
You hypocrites are just bark but no bite even now, must I take the first step for you?  
When he threatens me with death if I betray him, I trust him; but I can't trust you, even when you offer help.  
Life with him is of pain and abuse; however I have a roof over my head and food.  
He protects me from predators and hypocrites like you. It's better the devil you know...  
I know it is in his hands that I will die one day.when it comes I will accept because he gave and can take.  
So when you ask why I stay, ask yourselves what made me chose HELL .


End file.
